We Happy Few 2/Transcript
The transcript for We Happy Few 2'.'' Cinematic Teaser Trailer ''' ''(''Trailer starts where Annie, Arthur's younger sister walks through a village and discover everything until she sees a shadowy figure moving around the town, Annie confused about the shadow figure moving. She shrugs and continues to explore until the mysterious figure appears nowhere. It turns out to be Mr. Smilez. Story Opening (The movie starts to fade to Wellington Wells where Annie discovers a village about everything. Until she notices the mysterious figure moving around the village.) Annie: Uh... Hello? Is somebody moving? Or maybe not. I'm tried to find a special letter. I guess I'll find it myself. I would if there's a special letter. (As she walks, Annie notices the mysterious figure move around the place. She then stops walking and begins to look around the place until Annie stops Annie's Act Act I TBD Act II TBD Act III TBD Act IV TBD Act V TBD Death Scenes Annie's Deaths (Annie got sliced in half by Joy Doctor with a mechanical saw which it causes Annie to screams in pain. Her body hit the ground.) (Annie's legs got been eaten by a shark which it causes she screams in pain then the shark eaten her alive.) (Annie notices a poison dart on her right arm, pulls a poison dart out from her right arm. She feels dizzy and begins to vomiting then dies from poisoning.) (Annie saw the oncoming arrow and hit on the head. Then she collapsed on the ground which she died from impalement.) (Annie accidentally presses the wrong button which it actives Stanley's Deaths (Stanley has been decapitated by Olivia's Deaths Sex Scenes Sex Scenes with Annie Act I (Annie opens the door and sees Joy Doctor on a bed.) Annie: Oh my~ Doctor. Joy Doctor: Are you ready to sex? Annie: Of course. (Annie laying down on Joy Doctor, placed a hand on his face, stroking his face.) Annie: (in a sensual voice) Your mustache is Sex Scenes with Stanley Act I Stanley: Hey there, naughty girl. Wellette: Hello. Come in. Sex Scenes with Olivia Act I Act II (Olivia changes the outfits inside of the fitting room.) Olivia: Hmm... I wonder if which the outfit is best that fits me? (As she decided to choose the best outfit for her, Bobbies and Joy Doctor spying on her.) Bobby: (wolf whistles) Look at her, she has a big arse and big knockers. I'll end away to spunk on her. Joy Doctor: Oh yeah. We'll end away with her. (They enter the fitting room and see Olivia on her underwear.) Olivia: (in a sensual voice) Hello boys. Are you ready to end away with me? (Olivia grabs her breasts, then let it go and jiggles. Joy Doctor and Bobbies wolf whistle as Olivia's breasts jiggles.) Olivia: (giggles) (in a sensual voice) You're such a naughty boy. Let's end away. (One of the Bobbies begin squeezes one of her breasts as she moans softly.) Olivia: So hot and naughty. Use your baton to rubs my twat and knockers. Just do it. Bobby: (in a sensual voice) Okay then, babe. (Bobby takes a baton to rubs between her large breasts and vagina as she moans.) Olivia: (in a sensual voice) Oh yeah~ Now, take off your trousers and I'll get a cock. (Bobby takes off his pants and underwear. Olivia puts her hand on his cock and starts to rub.) Bobby: Ooh~... Olivia: (in a sensual voice) Oh my~... Your cock is so big, I'll lick it. (Olivia begins to lick the tip of his cock as Bobby moans.) Olivia: Mmmm~... Bobby: Oh god~... (Olivia sucking the tip of his cock and moans.) Bobby: Aaaahh~... Aaahhh~... (Olivia sucking more as Bobby sees her down.) Bobby: (in a sensual voice) Keep sucking my cock, babe. (Then, he grabs her hair and pushes DLC Sex Scenes with Petunia Act I (Petunia walks as she enters the Haworth Labs where Dr. Verloc is working on something. when Petunia look at him as he puts the book down.) Dr. Verloc: Hello. How can I help you? I'm working on something, lady. Petunia: Hey. I'm Petunia Hastings. I want to make out with you because (She sits on his lap then Dr. Verloc takes off his glasses and put on the table.) Petunia: Oh my~ You look hot without glasses, Anton. Let's kiss me on the lips, shall we? Dr. Verloc: Go ahead, my dearest lady. (he starts to kiss her on the lips.) Petunia: Mmmm~ Mmmm~ Dr. Verloc: Mmmm~ Mmmm~ (He begin to lose her tie slowly as he touches her hair, Petunia touches his hair as they blush. Petunia giggles, then Petunia unbuttoned his jacket then drop on the floor, and takes off her tie, and threw on the table. She grabs his shirt and starts to make out then Petunia takes his shirt off and put on the table.) Petunia: (giggles) You look hot. Dr. Verloc: Thanks. (He then unbuttoned her shirt and put on the table. Dr. Verloc and Petunia begin to make out.) Petunia: Oh Anton~ (She begins to touch his chest as he blushes.) Petunia: Oh yeah. Dr. Verloc: Oh my~ (Then he lay down on the floor as he kisses her on the lips and does the tongue. They make out as Dr. Verloc untied her ponytail which her hair is now down. Petunia grabs his hair and places his face on her breasts.) Dr. Verloc: Oh~ (Petunia giggles, he rubs her breasts as she moans softly. he rubs more as Petunia moans little loud.) Petunia: Oh yeah~ Keep going, Anton. Dr. Verloc: Oh my~ (she grabs his pants and squeezed his butt.) Dr. Verloc: Oooh~ (He moans as Petunia giggles then she pulls his pants and underwear down.) Petunia: You're such a hot man. (He blushes. Petunia puts her hand on his cock as Dr. Verloc moans softly then he squeezes her breasts gently as Petunia moans. Then he starts to pull her pants down and he sees her panties.) Dr. Verloc: Oooh~ A panties. I'll take it off for you, ma'am. Petunia: Go ahead. (He pulls her panties down and threw.) Petunia: Oh my~ you go, boy. Dr. Verloc: Indeed. (He unhooking her bra and revealing her breasts. Dr. Verloc wolf whistles as he squeezes her breasts Petunia moans.) Petunia: Ahhh~ Dr. Verloc: So good. (then Petunia pulls down his cock and rubs it.) Dr. Verloc: Aahh~ (Then she continues rub until it cums on her face. Petunia licks.) Petunia: Mmmm~ Dr. Verloc: (panting) Creamy. (then he grabs his cock and starts to jerking.) Dr. Verloc: Here I come! Here I come! (he cums more on Petunia.) Petunia: Ahhh~ So milky and creamy. Dr. Verloc: Yep. I want you to sit up on the table. (Petunia stands up, she sits on the table as spread her legs.) Petunia: Come. Dr. Verloc: Of course, naughty girl. (he comes as Petunia touches her vagina as he put his cock on her vagina, she moans.) Petunia: Oh~ Dr. Verloc: Oh yeah~ (He started to thrust as Petunia moans.) Petunia: Aaahh~ Aaahh~ (He thrusts more as Petunia moans.) Petunia: Oooohh~ (Then her arms reach his hands as she pulls his wrists and starts to kiss.) Petunia: Mmm~ Dr. Verloc: Mmm~ (Then he cums inside of her vagina as Petunia moans louder.) Petunia: Aaaaaahhh~ (He pulls his cock out of her vagina, revealing cum. Petunia saw her vagina covered in cum and blushes.) Petunia: Oh my~ My twat is now covered in cum. (she rubs her vagina as Petunia moans.) (Dr. Verloc watches her as jerk off and starts cums on her.) Petunia: Ahhhh~ (Dr. Verloc puts his cock on her breasts as he starts to thrust. Petunia moans as Dr. Verloc thrusts more.) Petunia: You're such a naughty boy. (She giggles as Dr. Verloc blushed, then he cums on her face.) Dr. Verloc: Ahhh~ Petunia: Come on, Anton. I want to lick the tip of your cock. (His cock getting closer as Petunia licks the tip of his cock.) Dr. Verloc: Ahhh~ Petunia: Mmm~ (Then Petunia continues licks until his cock getting closer to her mouth.) Petunia: Mmmmm~ Dr. Verloc: I will give you a blowjob. I hope you like it. (Dr. Verloc moans as Petunia licks and sucks it.) Dr. Verloc: Aaahhh~ (moans) Oooohhh~ Petunia: Mmm~ (she continues sucks and licks the tip of his cock as it was about to cum inside of her mouth.) Dr. Verloc: Ahhhh~ Petunia: (sucking deep) Mmmmmmmmmmmmm~ (She then doing deepthroat as Dr. Verloc moans.) (then he cums inside her mouth.) Dr. Verloc: AHH~ Ahh~ (Petunia muffed moans, then her mouth is filled with cum and she swallows it.) Dr. Verloc: What's taste like? Petunia: It's so... amazing... Dr. Verloc: And delicious. Do you do it again? (Then Petunia stands up and lay down on the floor. Then she rubs her vagina and starts moaning. Petunia fingerling as continue rubs and moans more as she sees her fingers covered in cum.) Petunia: Ooh~ Dr. Verloc: Lick it. I hope you like cum, girl. (she licks it as Dr. Verloc watches her licking.) Petunia: Mmm~ (The she puts her hand on his cock.) Dr. Verloc: Ooh~ (Petunia then begin to lick the tip of his cock.) Dr. Verloc: Ahhhh~ Petunia: Mmm~ Mmm~ (Then Petunia sucks his cock.) Petunia: Mmmmmmmm~ (Petunia then does deepthroat and continue sucks it. Dr. Verloc grabs her hair and pushes into his cock.) Petunia: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm~ Dr. Verloc: Aaahhh~ Petunia: Mmmmmm~ Dr. Verloc: Aah~ (Then Petunia continues sucking until it cums.) Petunia: MMmmmmmmmmmmm~ Dr. Verloc: (panting) That was... Petunia: Wet? Dr. Verloc: Yes. So wet. Petunia: Oh my~ (Then Petunia put her mouth back into his cock and sucks it.) Petunia: Mmmmmm~ Dr. Verloc: Oh yeah~ Petunia: (doing deepthroat) Mmmm~ Dr. Verloc: (moans) Ahhhhhhh~ (Petunia continues sucking until it cums inside of her mouth and moans.) Petunia: Mmmmmmmmm~ Dr. Verloc: (moans) Ahhh~ (Petunia swallow the cum.) Petunia: Mmm~ So delicious~ (licks the cums) Yum. Dr. Verloc: Good girl. (Dr. Verloc rubs her hair as she giggles. Then they went to shower after making out. Dr. Verloc and Petunia put their clothes on.) Act II TBD Flashbacks Annie's Flashbacks Act I Diary (Train whistles) Aunt Jane Episodes Aunt Jane: Wakey, wakey everyone. It's Category:Transcripts Category:Video Game transcripts Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:We Happy Few